


Halloween III

by I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN



Series: V-99 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Heist III, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN/pseuds/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN
Summary: Season 3 Episode 5 Halloween III
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Original Character(s)
Series: V-99 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548304
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Cold Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy this first chapter!

Shiro and Hunk stood in the elevator side by side, waiting for their floor. 

“Good morning, Hunk.” He looked the detective up and down. “It's Halloween... I'm surprised you didn't put on a costume.” He said, knowing what was to come. 

Hunk shrugged nonchalantly.

“I was going to sir but then I decided: screw that jazz.” He explained. Shiro raises his eyebrow questioningly. “Well, I'm the only one who ever dresses up, no one ever gets my costume, and they make fun of me... so I'm done. These people don't deserve my dress-up gifts.” 

The elevator dinged and the two of them walked out. Hunk’s eyes widened as he saw the rest of the precinct decked out in extravagant Halloween costumes. 

“Hunk! Seriously? No costume?” Lance asked, dressed like a Roman gladiator. Lotor took his fake pipe out of his mouth. He was clearly wearing a Popeye costume. 

“What the hell Hunk?” He asked, putting his hand on his hip in annoyance. “Where’s your Halloween spirit?”

“But you guys always make fun of me.” Hunk protested. He’d dressed up every single year and every year they mocked him for his “ridiculous” costumes. 

Pidge walked closer looking like a bull fighter with Allura next to her in a Little Bo Peep costume. 

“I have never once insulted you in my life, especially vis-à-vis your appearance. We’re buddies, man.” Pidge said, offended. Even though it was painfully obvious that the first part of that statement wasn’t true. 

“Yes Hunk! We always adore your costumes.” Allura said, her eyes shining bright. 

“Remember last year, when you came as that person and/or thing?” Lance asked, obviously having no clue what he was talking about. 

“Yes I do remember!” Hunk said, finally overjoyed that they accepted this tradition. He whipped around to Shiro. “Sir! Permission to sprint to my car and grab my emergency costume?”

Shiro rubbed his temple. “Does it matter at all if I say no?” 

“No sir not at all! Sorry sir!” Hunk said, running out to his car. 

🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃

When the elevator dinged again, Hunk donned an extravagant Elvis costume. However when he turned around, everyone was dressed in their normal work clothes. 

“What the….what?” He asked. 

“Why are you dressed up Hunk?” Allura asked. 

“You look like an idiot.” Pidge quipped. 

“But...but?” Hunk could barely form words at this point. It was as if they were never wearing costumes in the first place. Had he imagined it?

“Yeah, what are you supposed to be, a sassy car mechanic?” Asked Keith who five minutes earlier was dressed as a male Catwoman. Lance shook his head. 

“No, babe come on... he's clearly the rejected Pop-Tarts mascot, Harry Pop-Tart.” Lance said. Keith nodded with a small smile on his face. 

Hunk stamped his feet. “I am not! You all know who I am!”

“Squad that’s enough! You’re making Hunk feel bad about himself on purpose. He’s clearly Elvis!” Shiro said, gesturing to his costume. 

“Yes! Thank you Shiro.” Hunk said. 

“Elvis Stojko, the Canadian figure skater.” Shiro continued on. 

“No!!” Hunk cried. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy! Please leave kudos, comment, and share!


	2. Part One: Teaming and Scheming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Voltron’ Characters or Brooklyn 99’s plot.

Everyone sat in the briefing room as Lance and Shiro stood at the front. Lance stepped up to the podium and addressed everyone, even though they knew what was coming. 

“Attention, squad: today is the most important day in the history of this precinct. For today is Halloween…” He carries out the word “Halloween” waiting on Shiro to join him. “I thought we were going to say it together.” Lance said impatiently. 

“When did I agree to that.” Shiro said. Keith chuckled at the antics of his brother and boyfriend. 

“Well, alrighty then. As you may know, for the past two years, Captain Shirogane and I have engaged in an epic battle of who’s smartest.” Lance explained. Even though the entire precinct was aware of this game for some time. 

“The goal is to determine who must call the other an amazing detective/genius.” Lance said smugly. 

“The first year, by...well I don’t even know how but Lance managed to get a ridiculous victory.” Shiro said, not willing to admit that his little brother’s boyfriend had bested him. 

“And then last year, I let the captain win, because he's old and sad and the team dad needed a win.” Lance explained just as egotistically. 

“Sad because the competition was so disappointing.” Shiro muttered. 

“Is this meeting about anything in particular?” Lotor asked, clearly annoyed.

“It’s about everything!” Lance hissed. He gripped onto the podium with a crazed look in his eyes. His knuckles turned slightly white from tension. Why couldn’t that posh sergeant see that this was a big deal to him?

“This year's the tie-breaker, a final heist to decide once and for all the true king of the nine-nine.” Shiro explained. 

“Halloween Heist III: The Heistening. C’mon Shiro what’s our tagline?” Lance quipped, his annoying yet endearing charm peaking out. 

“This year we both are going to try to steal the same thing instead of Lance trying to steal one from me.” Shiro said, rolling his eyes. 

“Cmon Shiro I have you one thing for the tagline! It was supposed to be snappy.” Lance whined. “But yeah we’ll be trying to steal the same thing.” He opened a briefcase with an amazing crown with jewels on it. 

“The crown will be locked in the briefcase which will then be locked in the interrogation room.” Shiro said, placing it into the case. 

Lance began humming an angelic tune as the crown disappeared into the leather case. 

“Hark the herald angels sing!!!!”   
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at his antics.

“We are gonna need a lot of help if last year is any kind of sign. So to be fair, we’re gonna have a draft.” Lance said. “Shiro and I have given up our overtime so everyone who joins in gets the night off.” 

“I choose, Lotor.” As annoyed as the white haired man seemed, he rushed over to the captain’s side. Keith seemed a little miffed, but still fine. 

“Okay, brawn over brain. Well, actually brawn and brains.” He whispered to himself. 

“Alright I’ll take Hunk” Lance said. His best friend stood eagerly and ran to stand by Lance. 

“Okay, best friend.” Keith continued to say. So he was the second pick for his brother and his boyfriend. But that was...fine. 

“I pick Pidge.” Shiro said. 

“The fuck Shiro? Pidge?” Keith yelled.

“I take Allura.” Lance said. 

“What the hell?” Keith screamed as the two girls went to their respective teams. “Okay! Alright. Well captain that leaves me with you!” Keith proudly began to head over to his brother. 

“Hang on. I’m not sure I can trust you.” Shiro said. “You’re Lance’s….” he really didn’t want to say boyfriend. “Partner. Maybe you should be on his team.” 

“No no no. He’s your baby brother and would do anything to win your approval including pretending to be in a relationship with me for the past few weeks only to betray me now!” Lance said, obviously getting way into it. 

“Lance you are majorly overthinking this and that’s coming from me.” Keith said, hurt and annoyed at the both of them.

“Maybe, but that’s a risk I’m not willing to take. You’re not on my team Keith.” Lance said. 

“Yeah, sorry bud, but you’re out.” Shiro said, patting Keith on the shoulder. Keith’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Was this stupid heist really messing with the relationship of not only his boyfriend but his brother too? 

“By midnight tonight, we’ll see who the true king of the V precinct 99 is.” Shiro said. 

“Hello? Matt and I still haven’t been chosen.” Rolo said. 

“I’m good.”

“Me too.” 

🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃

Pidge walked into the interrogation room with her coffee in hand. Hunk stood up quickly and acted far more confident then he was. 

“So, I see you’ve been out in briefcase duty too.” He said. 

“Yup. Not supposed to let it or you outta my sight.” She replied. “If that even is you.”

She grabbed his face and pulled. 

“Ow! That’s my face!” He said, rubbing his cheek. 

“It could’ve been a rubber mask.” 

“Well anyways, I found the perfect guy to set you up with.” 

“Hard pass.” She said, keeping her eyes trained on the case. 

“Oh c’mon! Like you said earlier we’re buddies! I’m trying to do something nice for a friend! Me and Shay are together. Lance and Keith. Shiro has Adam. You deserve someone too.” 

“How did my life come to this?” Pidge asked. “Hunk it’s very sweet that you wanna set me up with someone but I do not trust your taste in people at all.” 

“I have spectacular taste in guys and girls.” Hunk argued. “You’d love Gabriella.”

“His name is Gabriella? It is a guy right?” She asked. 

“What all of a sudden names can’t be universal?” Hunk asked. “You’re impossible.”

  
  


🎃🎃🎃🎃

Back in the precinct Lance had a map laid out on his desk. 

“Here.” He pointed at it. “You got it?”

“Of course” Allura said. They performed a special handshake as soon as Keith came walking out of the kitchen. Allura grabbed the map and walked off as soon as Keith approached his boyfriend. 

“Hey babe. Can we talk?” He asked. Lance nodded casually, getting closer. 

“I...it’s just…you really hurt my feelings by leaving me off your team.” Keith said, shyly. 

“Oh, Cariño I had no idea you felt that way.” Lance said. 

“It just...doesn’t feel great to be left out of it all.” Keith said. 

“I get it, I’m sorry. SHIRO!” Lance yelled at Keith’s crotch. 

“Lance what the hell?” Keith asked. “Are you yelling at my dick?”

“That’s where the camera is!” Lance explained. “Nice try Takashi!” 

“Hey, there’s no camera, I'm being serious!” Keith said, even more annoyed than before. 

“Okay, fine. If you’re telling the truth, then I sincerely apologize. But since you’re not…” he kneeled back towards that area. “I WILL DEFEAT YOU!” Keith rolled his eyes. Lance chuckled and walked away. As he headed for Allura a witch prop laughed creepily at him. 

“Ahhh!! Scared the fuck outta me!” He exclaimed as he kept walking. 

“Aww don’t feel bad Keith!” Matt said as he and Rolo came up to the other detective. “You can always get in on my bet with Rolo. Midnight tonight, we’re gonna steal his balding pimple cream!”

  
  


“Yeah thanks but...no.” Keith said. He rolled his eyes and walked away. 

🎃🎃🎃🎃

Back in the interrogation room, Pidge and Hunk continued their conversation. 

“I’m not gonna meet my next relationship though any kind of set up. It’s gonna be in an abandoned subway tunnel during an illegal robot fight club.” She said, smirking. Hunk widened his eyes. 

“You scare me Pidge.” He said. 

🎃🎃🎃🎃

Upstairs Lotor closed the blinds to Shiro’s office as Allura walked by. 

“Alright Hunk they’ve closed the blinds. Is this the part where you release the bugs? Lance wasn’t very clear on his plan.” She spoke into her communication device. 

🎃🎃🎃🎃

While Pidge was still talking Hunk inconspicuously shook his pants and multiple bugs cams flying out. Obviously, the five foot three detective screamed in horror and jumped on a table. 

“Ewwww! Hunk grab a taser or something just kill them!” She moaned. 

“I can’t there’s too many!” Hunk said, obviously acting. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh they’re going everywhere! He jumped up onto the table with her. 

🎃🎃🎃🎃

Lance heard them and looked up from inside the vents. 

“Operation ‘Oh Crap Wrong Vent’ is a go.” Lance said. He repelled down into the interrogation room and looked around. 

“Oh crap! It’s the wrong vent! C’mon why? I was so close!!” He said. 

“Ha! Nice try losers you blew it!” Pidge said. 

“Yeah we totally blew. Hunk why did you mark the wrong vent?” Lance said. 

🎃🎃🎃🎃

As the boy's fake argument went on, Allura used the distraction to open the window of the cell and sneak in and cut open the case and switch it with another one. She grabbed the crown, jumped back through the window and went on with her day. 

🎃🎃🎃🎃

“Oooh! You should’ve seen us Lura! We were amazing.” Lance said sitting at his desk a few minutes later. 

“I somersaulted through a window, cut the crown out of a briefcase, and replaced everything in under a minute.” She said nonchalantly. 

“Okay you helped a little but our fake argument was really convincing.” Lance said. “Now all we gotta do is guard the drawer till midnight and Shiro has no idea. This is going great! I am so having a celebratory date night with Keith after this.”

“I don’t know Lance, isn't he quite upset with you?” Allura asked.

“What? I dunno? Did he seem really mad? I thought that was just acting. Either way, Shiro is never gonna guess our plan! He’s got no idea! None!” 

🎃🎃🎃🎃

In Shiro's office he and Lotor were listening to Lance via a recording device. 

**_*He is such a fool!!!!*_ **

“Yeah...I’m the fool.” Shiro said sassily. 

“So wait, you wanted him to take the crown?” Lotor asked. 

“Lotor are you familiar with Hosszú Gorcs?” Shiro asked smugly. 

“All due respect sir but at this point you must realize my answer is no.” Lotor said, obviously tired. 

“It's a strategy of letting your opponent win points early to give them a sense of overconfidence, thus exposing a much easier target for you later. I learned about it when studying at the academy.” Shiro explained. 

“When did they ever teach that at the academy?” Lotor asked. 

“They didn’t. I asked for extra teachings and also began fencing with Adam at the old fencing gym that used to be across the street.” Shiro explained.

“Alright...however you really think Lance is that foolishly confident!” Lotor asked. “I mean what if he predicted that you were going to predict this?” 

Shiro smirked as he turned the device back on. 

**_*I’m the smartest man alive!! I’m never gonna die!!! Oooh! If I ever get into an action movie I should so copyright that as a line!!!*_ **

He sat back smiling. The odds were in his favor.

“That’s not happening anytime soon Sergeant. Trust me.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it kind of seems tedious but I tried to sprinkle in some Original bits to fit the characters.


	3. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick authors note, it’ll be deleted after the next chapter is posted!

Hi everyone, wow it’s been a while! I am so sorry that I haven’t worked on any of my stories but I think we can all agree it’s been a crazy year! I’ve recently started working on the next chapter of Halloween III from my Voltron Brooklyn Nine Nine crossover series! Hopefully I can have a new chapter posted in the next couple of weeks! For those of you who’ve stuck with this story, or any of my other works, thank you so much

I’ll see you guys again soon!


End file.
